First Love
by Kudo1412
Summary: Always remember your first love...Yukino sure doesn't want to! A breakup like that changes everything! And nobody knows what the heck is going on! So how do they solve this?
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**A/N: Yes, my first Kare Kano(His and Her Circumstances) fic. Don't criticize me because I suck, because after ludicrous ideas I wasted upon my Det Co fic, I think I need some sort of compliment once in awhile. Also, my brain sorta hurts right now. Don't blame me if you don't approve of having Yukino and Soichiro break-up because while typing this, I was listening to "Over You" by Chris Daughtry. I just barely made it out alive from the plot bunnies, plus I've got to type up a story for class too. So busy, yet so unoccupied. Anyway, I have no idea where this came from. It just came to me while I was reading Kare Kano fics. Yes, this takes place before they got married, and no, they don't stay broken-up. I'm not that mean(or am I?). Plus, I like the couple no matter how you look at it. Okay, back to business because I've got to complete this chapter in 10 minutes time. **

**--------------------**

The girls from Miyazawa Yukino's class were flirting with her boyfriend again. She got irritated and a bit jealous, even though she trusted Arima not to cheat on her. After all, he's the one who confessed first and waited for her reply. This time was no different from any other day. Girls from other classes were admiring him, some were flirting, others were giving him love letters, and some were just swooning while she was sitting rather boredly(word?) at her desk. Nobody need help on the subject they were currently doing, so there wasn't much for her to do. As she continued to watch, she saw one girl getting incredibly close. She didn't pay much attention to it until something incredibly drastic happened. The girl had pulled, by force(but Yukino didn't know that..), Arima's face towards hers and they got enveloped in some sort of Force Kiss(again, not known by Yukino). After about half a second, they broke apart and Arima was wiping his mouth as the group of girls walked away, giggling maniacally. Yukino seemed shocked, angry, disappointed, cheated, jealous, and so many more emotions relating to those listed all at the same time. It was just too much to handle. Arima didn't have this class with her, so he walked out of the room and towards his class. Throughout the rest of class, she was depressed. Would Arima really cheat on her with some other girl? She was't really sure, not that she didn't trust him, but it seemed like he was enjoying it(NOT). She would have to decide on it during lunch. She wouldn't tell anybody, not even her closest friends, about this. She wasn't going to tell them something she hadn't yet confirmed. Later that day, she saw Arima talking to that same girl with a frustrated look on his face. Then, he wiped his hand over her cheek before walking away. That did it! She had proof that Arima was not to be trusted! Now, she had to somehow break the news to him. This would be hard, seeing as though Arima probably couldn't take such rejection after what he had been through. But it had to be done.

"Bye, everyone!" Yukino told her friends before running off.

"I swear, Yukinon isn't sounding like her usual cheerful self..." Sakura said before walking away. Yukino caught up with Arima as he was heading towards the Kendo club. He saw her running towards him and turned to face her. He noticed her sad expression, as if her favorite pet had died or something.

"Oh, hey Miyazawa! What's up? You seem kinda down." He was so clueless sometimes.

"Um...Arima. I think, we should see other people." _Oh my god that sounded so stupid!_ She thought to herself. She knew he got the message though because he dropped his kendo stick. Then she ran.

Far, far away...

**---------------------------**

**Mission FAIL. Took me 15 minutes...anyway, she didn't really run far far away. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating. If you haven't known yet, I'm not too good with doing multiple stories at a time and end up deleting most of them. Currently, I'm refraining myself from mass deleting all of my ideas. And it's working! Hooray for me! Anyway, I've decided to keep this one no matter how many reviews it gets. I understand this section is kinda small and has only like 184 stories in it.Even so, I've always wondered what would happen if they broke up, since Arima needs Yukino as support for his emotional side.**

**-------------------**

As he continued to run, she didn't stop to think about her choice. _He's probably much happier with whoever it is he's with right now..._ That was the only thought running through the youth's mind. She was smiling, but shedding tears of sadness at the same time. She was sad for herself, but happy for him. After all they had been through, she had learned to respect other's feelings before her own. This time was quite hard on her, but probably the easiest thing in the world to him. She didn't think she would be this sad, even after all she had been through with him. It felt like the summer when he was off at the nationals only this time, he wasn't coming back. He wouldn't ever come back again. She was going to try and get rid of him forever. Forget him and move on. That was the only thing left to do. If she went back to him now and apologized for her choice, he probably wouldn't forgive her or take her back. She didn't think that it was that hard to get rid of someone you love from your mind. Inturn, it turned out to be the hardest thing she had ever done. Running on and on, never stopping. She felt like she was escaping reality. The cruel reality that stood before her very eyes. Running far from it, not wanting to look back. Yukino kept running until she reached her house. Without a knock, she walked in, putting her poker face on. She was used to being able to cover her emotions well, so it wasn't much of a problem to get past her family. Walking into her room, she covered herself with the blanket from her bed and fell asleep, thinking about _him_.

The next morning...

She rose from her bed and stretched her arms high up in the air. After a good night's sleep, she had totally forgotten all past events and woke with a cheerful smile. After a well deserved, or needed, breakfast, she was off to school. She didn't realize she had left a tad too early and ended up in the classroom by herself for time to think things over. She had somehow remembered what happened the day before and was now grieving over it again. She knew he would be mad, maybe even angry, at her for deciding things all by herself, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to move on. Taking him back was the last thing she wanted to think about. After seeing him enjoy his time with another, she knew he just didn't feel the same anymore. She sat at her desk and yawned, falling into a nap. That's when a hand tapped her shoulder. She thought it was him, but noticed that it was Sakura and the rest of them.

"Hey, Yukinon! You don't look too good. You okay?" The volleyball player asked. Yukino just shook her head with a serene smile.

"No, I'm fine. Just getting over some things." The serene smile got past Tsubaki and the others but one person. Asaba didn't quite believe that everything was alright. He decided to stay awhile longer to see if he could find out just a bit more information on things, just to see if he could help if there was a problem. Of course, that isn't hard with someone who can hide their feelings so easily. He stood above her and looked her in the eye, causing her to flinch a bit, which went unnoticed.

"Miyazawa, I know something's wrong. Please consent me if anything's the matter, okay?"

"Sure, Asapin. But really, nothing's wrong. Don't get worked up over it." With that, Asaba left, not yet giving up but giving up for just the moment. He would observe her behavior throughout the day and find the problem, even if he risked his life just to do so. There was no way he wasn't going to get himself involved in this. This was something he felt was partly his responsibility. Walking off, he passed Arima, that sad expression that he gets when he thinks about his past on his face. Quietly, they passed each other in the hall, not a word spoken or a word passed between them. For someone who always spoke, the silence was irritatingly annoying. Asaba was starting to link the pieces that he knew about the situation and came up with a possible solution. He wasn't sure if it was on the mark, but it might have been close enough. Arima's expression was enough to fit the pieces together like glue. As Arima went into the classroom, he noticed that Yukino was sitting at her desk, a sad yet thoughtful expression sprawled on her face. He took one glance and went to his desk, silence still passing through the room and the school. After a long moment of pure silence, Yukino spoke something to herself.

"Nice day isn't it?" She mumbled, as he just nodded in agreement.

"Spring's coming.." He mumbled back, barely audible. They sat for another moment of silence before students began to flood the building. The loud noise of high school students traveling through the school passed through every nook and cranny, breaking all the silence possible. Another harsh of day of school was beginning, and nothing would be the same. Just one little sentence can cause such a big problem, and fixing the problem is just part of the problem. The main problem is if they can really get over it and get back together. And there are plenty of people out there willing to help, you've just got to reach out to them.

**------------------**

**A/N: The world must be ending if I'm actually writing something this serious...Don't think to deep of me, just read, review, flame, do whatever it is you plan on doing! I just need one person to read this story and I'll be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

**A/N: Yea! I finally updated! I'm gonna turn on my serious, poker face now...hold on just a minute...okay! Now it's on! Alright, the story today isn't going to be sad, but it isn't going to be happy either. It'll be in the middle just a bit. It's probably going to be deep though. Deeper than a trench maybe.**

**-----------------------**

Problems won't go away unless you try to resolve them. It was basic common sense that someone knew this. Others who don't realize it are those who have forgotten this one simple rule. When a problme arises, it is best to solve it before the situation becomes too much for a person to handle. And once you cannot handle it alone, you must be supported by those around you willing to help. For Yukino, this was not an option. Her friends would help her, sure they would, but they wouldn't understand why she would break up with him just with the little pieces of evidence she had. She couldn't rely on them to help her when she needed to help herself the most. She didn't need her friends involved in everything she did. This was one of those things. She realized that Asaba must have already pieced some of her hints together and made it into a possible answer. She couldn't know for sure because just one slip and she would blow her entire cover. The day went by rather slowly, her thoughts interrupting her focus. The problem would not go away the longer she waited. In fact, the longer she waited, the worse the situation got. That's when she decided to find another person whom she could share her likes and dislikes. Her problems and her ideas. Her burdens and her curiosities. A new boyfriend. It would help her escape the situation much quicker. That is not true. Trying to escape a problem will not solve it, it will only linger until it is solved. One does not solve problems as an option. If a problem must be solved, then it is required to have it solved. Nothing goes away unless it is only minor, but that is resolved with a sorry or a 'it's my fault'. Yukino was having trouble finding someone who made her feel the way Arima made her feel. He was the perfect person for her, the person who was destined to be with her for the rest of eternity. She had lost her chance at happiness, why not just help somebody else be happy? She couldn't let another person's happiness be wasted away like hers. She had fallen into the deepest depression she had ever felt. It felt terrible.

"I wonder who I'm going to meet out there..." Yukino said to herself before leaving the classroom, forgetting her notes and books comletely. That's when her thoughts were interrupted by a boy tapping her on the shoulder. His mussy spiky hair was spiking in all directions but lay flat on his head. He had black, gleaming strands of epidermis and he wore his school uniform like a messy student. He looked like he belonged to a boy band or a gang, but he looked quite nice.

"Um...you forgot your stuff miss..." The boy said, his words and the sound of his voice making her almost melt. His voice was deep with a sort of naselly tone, but that was what made his voice original. It sounded melodic compared to most other guys. She just blushed a little and accepted her books. She decided to just shoot for it by introducing herself.

"Thank you. My name is Miyazawa Yukino. Nice to meet you." She said in a quiet voice. She was trying to make the impression of a shy girl, which she definitely was not. At that exact moment, Arima was passing out of the room when he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation from behind the door.

"Ah, my name is Kyoya Shindo. It's nice to meet you too. Well, bye!" He said in that voice of his. She almost thought she had found the one, the only thing was that she knew nothing about him. She had not seen his name on any of the exam scoreboards or had she seen him anywhere in the school. As soon as he left, Yukino could feel someone's presence. It was one she knew all too well. She shrugged it off and walked out of the room, humming a song to calm her down. Arima was jealous at the fact that she had already long forgotten him. He had expected such things to happen. He was too boring a person for her. She needed someone with some spunk. Someone who had a similar personality to her own. And he was not that person. He quietly escaped the silence of the classroom to the bustling hallways of the school. He would just hide himself in the crowd until nobody knew him any longer. He would be a regular student from that day on, not noticed by anybody but his friends from the crowd of the hallways. He would no longer exist in a top student's world. A regular student. Not being scolded just because you got a lesser score on a test or exam, not having to care about studying too much, living a carefree life without committee work and student body councils. Just a life where you could kick back and enjoy the days with your friends. It was the life he yearned for when he had met Yukino, but now he would fulfill the dream without his ex, living his life without her.

Yukino was walking up to the wall where the exam they just took had the scores posted up. Her name was up there, but she looked like she was in second place. She looked to see who had beaten her, half expecting to see Arima's name in bold characters. She was sadly mistaken. Over her name was that of Shindo's. And below his was Arima's. She looked more like third place now that she had seen Arima's name and had seemed to skip it. She was amazed. A student who looked like some cool guy from a band was a smart student in academics too! She would have to inspect his athletic abilities too. The new guy would be fun to try and attract. She had it all planned out as well...

**------------------**

**Shindo is the main character I use for OC. He's like the character I would want to put into a manga if I made one. The main character who's absolutely perfect, from start to finish, but likes to procrastinate and never studies! XD.**


End file.
